Dark Rememberance
by Dark winged writer
Summary: This is the story of Zacarias De La Cruz And his mate Angelica Crimson.  Is she too damaged to save him or will he save her
1. Chapter 1

She walks into her house with blood spatter on her shirt. Going into the bathroom Angelica looks in the mirror and smiles when she sees herself covered in blood. A killer that was what she was and she liked what she was because it filled the whole that was in her heart. Starting to feel the blood crust on her skin Angel striped out of her clothes and took a shower. She got out and felt a presence in her mind. It felt like a woman and she was alarmed. Putting on a fresh outfit of jeans and a black halter top, she walked outside in search of this woman that was so scared.

Once outside Angel looked around and saw the woman racing away from a creature it looked human but felt very evil. Chasing after the thing drawing one of her favorite knives, she rounded the corner she saw that the thing was indeed a man and he was terrifying the young woman with a gun. Walking up behind the man silently she looked at him for a minute listening to him call the girl evil. When she had had enough of listening to his lies she walked up her chest to his back and slit his throat. It was deep enough to spurt but Angel moved the guy away so his blood wouldn't hit the woman. "Are you okay, Miss?" She asked keeping her voice soft and nice.

"I… I think so, but how… how did you know? I didn't scream or anything. How did you know I was in trouble? Oh my god you killed that… that… that man!" She was so scared, she was shaken and irrational.

"Yes I killed him, if I hadn't he would have killed you. I could not let that happen, he thought you were evil but I can feel the good in you. That man was the one that was evil not you." The young woman was so shaken she was looking anywhere but at Angel. "Okay, okay sweet heart can you look at me?" She stopped until the woman looked up. "Okay, thank you, is there any place I can take you, parents or boyfriends?"

"Um, yeah, you can take me to my parents." She was still very shaken and looking anywhere but at Angel.

Taking the girl upstairs to her apartment so Angel could change her shirt, she led the young woman to her 2010 challenger. The girl gave her the address, Angel put it into her navigation system and away they went, pulling up to the little house that was back behind a good sized yard.

"Skylar, oh my god, are you okay? You were late and we were so worried. Oh… who is this that you brought home?" A man came out talking very fast taking in the young ladies appearances. "Is she okay? She looks scared. Skylar what's wrong honey? Are you okay? You look so shaken. Miss, what happened when you found her? What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Well, sir, I found a man with a gun pointed at her. He was ranting saying she was evil, he was going to pull the trigger. I've seen that look in his eye, so I stopped him." Angel couldn't look him in the eye. Afraid she would spill her whole life story.

"Uh, huh, and how did you stop him?" He asked.

"I… um…I…um…I killed him." She managed to choke out.

"Okay…um I think you need to come inside so we can make sure you are okay." He said pulling the girl, Skylar, to him gently.

"No…no…no…I'm fine I just wanted to make sure that she got home ok she was very scared. I assure you that I am one hundred percent fine. I actually have to work in the morning so I'm just going to go." Angel turned to walk to her car when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Miss, But I was raised to make sure a woman is always in perfect health. So I must insist that you come in and allow my wife to make sure you are okay, she is a doctor so it might be acceptable to you." He turned her around and led her into the house.

Walking up to the house angel realized how beautiful it was. There was stained glass in all the windows and it was a very big house. Walking up onto the steps a woman opened the door and walked out to hug Skylar. "Honey we were so worried. Let's get you two young ladies inside and check you over. Come on, Miss… Can I please ask what you name is?"

"My name is Angel; well at least that's what everyone calls me." She looked around noticing toys of that of a young child. "I really am fine…um I don't get hurt."

"We insist Miss Angel I can see the bags under your eyes there is something wrong with you. I can see it just by looking at you. Do you know if you have any illnesses, any at all?"

"Yes I do have an illness. I have HIV." At This All other heads of the other people snapped up as Angel looked down.

"Would you care to explain how you came by this illness?" The man Asked.

"Gabriel! That is nothing to ask the young lady. That information is private. It does not matter how she got it so long as she gets treatment. So, honey, are you getting treatment?" After reprimanding the ma she turned to Angel to ask her.

"No…I'm not getting treatment… the disease took the man I loved so dearly so it can take me so I can be with him." Angel kept her head down so they couldn't see the tears in her eyes just thinking about her lost love made her cry. Then she felt arms around her in a hug.

"Honey, I can see your reasoning but you have to think that this boy would want you to live. Not just wait to die to be with him, but actually live." The woman tilted Angel's head up. "We can help you to relearn to live, just talking can be a great help and spending time with people helps to learn to appreciate life."

* * *

A/n this is th first chapter it is a multi chapter story not sure how long it is going to be reviews would be wonderful


	2. Chapter 2

After finally being ley go to go home Angel was walking up the stairs exhausted she fell on to her bed completely clothed and fell asleep. The next thing she knew she was banging on her alarm clock to get it to shut up. Rolling over she looked up at her ceiling after finally getting out of bed she went to her closet. Picking out a conservative black suit with a red crimson shirt, she also picked out some broke in black flats. Then she went out to meet the town car that would take her to her office.

Once arriving she walked into her corner office on the top floor of the building. She sat down at her desk and saw proofs for some designs that she had to look over when her phone went off.

Looking down she saw that she didn't recognize the number. Looking down at it she recognized the name that was attached to the memo bar. _Hey it's Skylar I was wondering how you were doing after last night. I've finally gotten over the shock. Would love to see you and thank you txt me back please._

Looking down she was chocked how did Skylar get her number. Deciding to let it go for a while setting down her phone she looked at the proof it was all wrong the tie was on the wrong side, the neck line was too long and the dress was entirely too short. Taking the proof downstairs she went to the person that drew them. "Doug, Doug, there you are. You messed up on the proof sweet heart. The dress it is too short, the neck line is too low and the bow it's on the wrong side. Please redraw it and run it by me again. Okay thank you." Walking upstairs she kept thinking back to Skylar walking back to her desk she looked at her phone there was nothing; she opened her last text message and hit reply. _Skylar it's good to know you've gotten over the shock and if you really want to see me you_ can meet me for lunch at a little bistro down town then I can show you what I do for a living. She hit send against her better judgment. She got a text of ok cool almost immediately back. Wanting to do something Angel went and got a sketch book and drew out a new dress with a certain girl in wind.

When 11:30 rolled around she was done with the design and was finishing up the hem in the bottom when she looked up at the bog clock on the wall she cussed, grabbed her purse and ran out the door to go meet Skylar at the bistro.

Walking in to find Skylar sitting at a back table. Sitting down and taking a menu she looked up to see Skylar smiling at her. "I'm glad you let me come see you. I was under the impression that you didn't like people very much."

"Yeah you were right I don't really like people but I do love what I do so I tolerate the people I have to be around." She found herself smiling around Skylar and she didn't know why.

"Ah…yes, the job what is it you do, I see you are in a suit but I didn't peg you as a cooperate type." Skylar smiled as she teased Angel knowing she didn't get teased much.

"My job, well, I design clothes and make them I have a few stores I manage and things like that it's actually quite fun I am my own boss.", she smiled thinking back to what she was making and how that could become a whole line with a companion line it could turn out to be her best seller.

"So you make clothes, do you make a lot of unique clothes like unique to that one person or do you make it so any one can buy it?" Skylar asked seeming genuinely interested.

"Lately it's been a lot of stuff we can mass produce but I'm starting to get ideas looking at the differences in people for a couple new lines that I think would be really cool." She smiled and looked down at her watch. "Oh I've got to go I may be the boss but I try to set a good example. So this would be where we part ways unless you'd like to come see where I work." When she said that it was a spit second before Skylar's eyes lit up and a huge smile went across her face. "I'll take that as a yes." Angel smiled and put money on the table to pay the bill and led Skylar out to her town car.

"So you are a big shot you get a car and driver and everything, don't you?" Skylar looked around as down town faded away and the warehouse district became more focused.

"Skylar, do your parents know where you are? I'm sure they are worried again." Angel looked at her she may only be nineteen but she didn't want to get the girl in trouble.

"Yeah, they checked in on my before lunch all they said was they wanted me home by dark, so what happened last night doesn't happen again." She looked at Angel and smiled when she saw the big title of Crimson Inc. on the building they had stopped in front of.

Getting out of the car Angel led Skylar was still behind her she walked past all the sewing machines and outfits being made and into her office. "Well this would be where I spend most of my time you are more than welcome to explore and look at some of the clothes being made. We have racks of clothes ready to be out into stores so if you like something let me know and we can get it for you in your size." She smiled as Skylar went out to start to look at the clothes going down after her Angel went to finish on the dress she had started on that morning.


	3. Chapter 3

As the car pulled up to the house where Skylar was staying Angel watched as the young woman got out of the car and took the bag of clothes that she had given her into the house to show her mother, she was about to pull away that the man, Gabriel , tapped on the window. She allowed him to get into the car. "Yes, sir, is there something I can help you with?" She wanted to get home she needed to go out and hunt to try and fill the hole in her heart.

"Yes, there is. I'd like to know why? You have an extra gift like us; we can feel that in you. I can read your mind you want to go out to kill again as you have every night for the past couple months. I want to know why?" He was looking at her while she was looking down not saying a word.

"Because it fills the hole that is in my heart. The hole that was left after my Jason died." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "That's the only thing I can find that fills that hole and I know God will pass down a negative judgment on me for it and I am willing to take that punishment. But I have nothing to help me, but spending time with Skylar today helped to fill it a little but it didn't help all the way, but it helped." She was crying now.

"Then stay, stay with us until was can sort this out. My wife can help take away some of the pain that comes with the illness you have and maybe that will take away some of the reminder, but you don't have to sin to feel alive. You need to feel loved and we can do that for you. It will help a lot believe me, it helps so much." He pulled her into a hug and pulled her out of the car. He carried her into the house just to let her cry in the shelter of some ones arms.

Once she settled down Skylar and the woman, Francesca, she learned her name, pulled her into Skylar's room. They stripped her down to her underwear and put her in comfortable sweats and pulled her back down to the couch. When she got there she noticed that Gabriel had a small child in his arms. "This is Tamara she's the baby of the family." He explained. Angel just nodded her head and went to stare at the ceiling.

"Angel, honey, you should come with us back to France. We can take care of you there." Francesca said smoothing down Angels hair.

"No…I'll…I'll be alright. I really just want to be alone. I can function fine. I have been for the last couple months." She said still shaken from a few unreleased sobs.

"Over the last few months you have developed a very bad habit." Gabriel pointed out, "Will you try your hardest to stop? We would like you to come with us. It is getting close to Christmas time. That is a time to be together you can be together with us. We normally go to Romania to be with the rest of my family so you would be around people that have gifts there are a lot of others like us so you really wouldn't feel alone." He came down next to her and looked her in the eyes trying to compel her to come with the truth.

"Yeah, that's the thing everyone there may be different but not different like me. I'm pretty sure you and Francesca aren't human. Like you said I have a gift and it's developed over the years, I know how to use it well." She looked at him knowing what she said was true.

"Yes, you can use you gift well, and you are correct when you say we are not human. But that doesn't mean we can't love you like we love anyone else, I think that is what you need in your life, is someone to love you, and we might be able to find someone among our people. I know you loved Jason dearly I've felt it in your mind when you think of him. But maybe we can find someone that will help to fill the hole in your heart." He pulled her into his arms because she started crying again.

"I'll try my best, Gabriel but I will come to Romania for Christmas. I have never spent a Christmas alone and I don't want to start. Now I have to go home I have work in the morning. Miss Skylar please come to my warehouse I have a gift for you to pick up I know you're not leaving until night so you can come pick it up then. ".

"Dear, let me drive you shouldn't be walking it's gotten quite cold out." Gabriel handed Tamara to Skylar and led Angel to the garage. Getting in the car Gabriel took her home and made sure she got up to her apartment alright. Once she got upstairs her mind was going twenty miles a minute first thing she did was go to her calendar and block off Christmas week to go spend with Skylar. Then she took a long hot bath finally as tired as she was she went to bed.

Waking up to her alarm yet again Angel rolled over and had to get ready, for the new day and hopefully new life she gets to face. Getting out of bed she looked into her closet and found a navy blue pencil skirt and a lighter blue top, with a pair of inch black heals. She'd just take them off later anyway she called and canceled her town car and went to the garage to get her favorite car. Once in her 1972 black dodge charger she went to work.

She got in the office toed off her shoes and went down to finish the dress she was working on, when lunch rolled around she had finished the bodice and was working on the neckline. They joined but had a space at bottom of the neck and top of the bodice.

Waiting for Skylar to arrive Angle went back into her office to draw some new designs for hopefully her new line. At about 9:00 she heard a knock at her office door looking up she saw Skylar standing there waiting to see.


	4. Chapter 4

While she was at home alone Angel emmursed herself into her work. She got home late she'd change and go to bed. This went on for a few weeks every once and a while Skylar would call and see how she was doing. Angel would just work, eat, and sleep to get thru the day. While some times she'd look out the window and want to go out and hunt somebody down just so she didn't break down, but she would refrain and go to bed.

As Christmas neared Angel's work went into over time, a lot of men wanting original works for their women to ware to dances and balls. But she found time to make her own gifts for people. A couple days before she had to get on the plane to meet Skylar, the girl called. "Hello, Skylar," Angel said as she hit the speaker phone button.

"_Hey, girl, what do you want for Christmas?"_

"Um… I don't know I need new sewing macheins but the ones I have are thousands of dollars, so you don't have to get me one of those. I don't know surprise me." She said smiling.

"_Okay, I think I can do that. We will try to get you some of the best gifts you have ever gotten."_ Skylar said bye and hung up the phone. Angel smiled and put the phone bask on the hook.

Going into her room Angel pulled out her suit cases and started packing. When she finished packing she went to bed to wake up the next morning to get on the plane and fly half way around the world, just so she wouldn't be alone.

She woke up early so she could get to the air port. Getting to the air port the first thing she did was go to Star Bucks. She was so tired it was six thirty instead of the normal eight thirty she was used to. Waiting for the air plane, Angel went into the book store and found a trashy romance novel that she could read on the plane. Soon enough her flight was called and she was soon sitting in her comfortable first class seat.

As the plane took off Angel put in her IPod and opened her book. She soon got bored with this, and pulled out her sketch pad to draw some more outfits that she could think of. But she was really tired so after finishing drawing she fell asleep with her music in her ears. Next thing she knew she was being woken up by a lady shaking her. "Time to wake up, dear, I think someone is waiting for you." Said the woman smiling. Moving to get up Angel unbuckled he seat belt and packed up her things. Getting off the plane she walked down to see Skylar standing in the room waiting for her.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Angelica." Said Gabriel as he walked up behind Skylar. "We have a room set up for you at our home here, so if you would please come with us. It is getting dark out, here it is dangerous when it is dark." Gabriel smiled as he pulled Angel's bags from her and took the ladies out to the car.

"Okay, that's fine. I was prepared to stay at the Inn Skylar talked about, but I guess I can stay with Skylar even if she annoys me." Angel smiled and giggled as Skylar pushed at her.

"Well, well, well, look who has changed in the past few weeks. I'll try my best not to annoy you. I'll even let you do some work, I bust a seem in the dress you made me and we have a sewing machine so you can fix it for me. Have you any idea what you are wearing to the celebration. It's very big we have a lot of people come and a lot of food." She said as Gabriel drove the car up into the mountions going higher and farther away from the big cities.

"I have an idea of what I'll wear but you won't know until that night. It is beautiful though I'm sure you will love it." She smiled and took her sun glasses off of her head and put them in her purse. Pulling up to the house, Gabriel once again took the bags. The ladies went into the house where they were met with the smell of cooking food.

"Angel, honey, nice to see you again." Greeted Francesca as the girls walked in. She smiled as she put food down on the table, two bowls for Skylar and Angel. "Well, sit down and eat. I got the recipe from one of us that was human, it's a vegetarian recipe I hope you don't mind." She smiled as she pulled out the silverware. The girls sat down and started to eat.

"Its fine it is actually very good my mother made something like it when I was a child." Angel smiled as she recalled the time she was a child it was much simpler then.

"How was your child hood you don't talk about it. You never talk about you family. We have barely even heard of Jason, or your past. Why don't you tell us? You never talk just about yourself." Skylar said.

"I don't like to talk about my past. It's sad and glumy, I much more like the life I've built for myself. I'm popular now, but still have my privacy. It's nice." Angel said as she finished eating.

"It can't really be that bad, I've told you my whole life story. It was bad do you really think it is as bad as mine, can it be." Said Skylar as she finished her meal and went to put their dishes in the sink. "Even if you think it is we have a very nice lady, she is a counsler, she is mate to one of the De La Cruz brothers. So we can get her to help you, if you like." Skylar went over and hugged her so she wouldn't feel alone.

"I'd like that," Angel answered back.


	5. Chapter 5

As the girls moved into the living room, there was a knock at the door. Gabriel went to open it. "Gregori, it is nice to see you little bother. Did you come just to visit or did you have a purpose." He asked as he led his brother into the kitchen.

"Yes, I heard from Francesca that the young woman staying with you is sick. I was wondering if I could help her, my healing ability is a little better than Francesca's." Gregori said, looking thru the wall to where Angel was sitting in the living room.

"You mean Angel; she doesn't want to be healed. Francesca has tried to talk her into it but she doesn't want it. At the moment she is just relearning how to live." Gabriel said as he looked at the same spot.

"Why, why would someone want to live the way she is, she could have a lifemate, Gabriel, she could doom him to death or a life as the undead." Gregori said as he started to move around the wall to go into the living room. "Hello ladies, how are you this evening?" He asked as he came in to see the girls. When looking at Angel he could tell the girl was sick. She was skinny, she had dark circles around her eyes, and she was pale. "I'm Gregori, Skylar's uncle, you must be Miss Crimson." He smiled as he shook her hand, she was weak too.

"I am but everybody calls me Angel, I can see that look in your eye. You noticed I'm sick." She looked down knowing he was having a hard time seeing her like that.

"Yes, I noticed, it is hard not to. You are very sick I can tell. I'd like to help you." He said as he sat down across from the girls.

"I don't need help. I'll live my life the way I am. I've never needed help I have been sick for almost three years now and my time is drawing to an end. I've got no family, hardly any friends so nothing much is holding me to this world." Angel answered as Skylar gasped.

"Okay, you may think that but there could be somebody out there for you, just waiting to be found. He could be here in these mountains, just waiting to see you. Will you, if he finds you, change your mind; will you let him help you to change it?" Gregori asked, he seemed desperate to save her, like her death would be so bad. Angel didn't see it that way; she sees it as one less person to make the world worse.

"Angelica, if there is someone out there for you, you may be able to save them or let them save you. You need help, you can't just live to die that is no life at all." Skylar said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Skylar I don't think my life is worth living that much anymore. I was alone for a long time then I found Jason and now I'm alone again, sometimes I don't think I should be here. Humans are not solitary creatures but I have lived solitarily by myself for the last two years. I don't like people, never have; I don't know how to be with anyone anymore. It's hard enough just staying here. This is hard for me, how can I be with anyone when I can't stand to be with people." She said leaning back so she didn't start crying.

"Angel, what did Francesca tell you? She told you, you needed to relearn how to live and love. If we find someone he can teach you how to live and love. He can help you and if you find him and you accept him he will do his best to make you happy and see to your health as well." Gabriel hugged her just to calm her down she was getting upset.

"It's alright, honey, I'm sure we can find someone for you. There has been a difference in you already, now that you have been here. You have been calmer and that makes me think that you have someone here, in this land, and there calm is washing over you. So you are connected with someone here and we will find them for you, and at least get you to meet them, so you can get to know them. You are so young your life can't be over so soon, you need to live." He stayed with here as she quieted down.

"I think I noticed it too. I wasn't my jumpy self that I normally am. It's weird I am so used to being one way at home but I am completely different here." Angel said as she went into the kitchen with Francesca, where she was waiting for Angel with a cup of Hot Chocolate.

"I thought you could use something to cheer you up, it's always helped Skylar."She smiled as she put a few marshmallows into the mug.

"Thanks, my nanny did it a lot for me." She smiled at the old memories.

"Well, you need to talk to someone, so maybe we can get Maryann to come over tomorrow evening. She is the counselor that Skylar was speaking about. She is very nice we can see what she says. If that is alright with you?" It came out a question like Francesca was unsure what the answer would be.

"That's fine, it might be good to talk to someone, and it might help." Angel walked over and put her mug in the sink. "I think I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired and emotionally grained. Good night." Angel walked up stairs to her bed room. Then she did something she has never done, she cried herself to sleep. When she was in the middle of being awake and a deep sleep, she felt a stirring in her mind.

_Pequena?_


	6. Chapter 6

Angel woke up the next morning, or rather afternoon, it was after one o'clock, to the smell of eggs and milk. She walked down to see Skylar in the kitchen making omletes. "Morning sun shine, how you feeling?" Skylar asked as she put a plate of food down in front of Angel.

"I'm alright, I guess, I'm still a little upset about last night, but that's to be expected. I would talk to you, but I don't want to put my baggage on you." She smiled as she started to eat, Skylar smiled back at her as she sat down with her own plate.

"Well, it's good that you want to talk, because Francesca talked to Maryann. She and Manalito need to watch the kids in their family, but she said you could come over there to talk to her, but that's only if you want to." Skylar started to eat as well, they finished their meal in silence.

"I'd like that, I agree with what you said when you said I needed help. I need to talk to someone and I have a feeling she is the one I need to talk to. I think I'll do some work, show me this busted seem." Angel smiled as Skylar looked a little guilty as she took her to her dress.

As Angel worked, Skylar drew her ideas for some stained glass. Soon enough Angel had Skylar in her dress to make alterations so it would fit the young woman perfectly. As the women worked on their separate projects, Gabriel and Francesca rose and joined them to see what they were doing.

"Evening girls, what have you been doing all day?" Francesca asked as she looked over Skylar's shoulder to see the design she was working on. "That's pretty Skylar I thought you lied wolfs what made you do panthers for this design?"

"It looked like it would go well with the decore in Angel's apartment it is very dark and has a lot of panthers all over the walls." She smiled up at Francesca.

"You like panthers do you Angel?" Francesca smiled and leaned down to kiss the girl on the cheak. "That's interesting there is a family here, Maryann's family in fact, they live in Brazil. I'm sure you can ask them if you like."

Angel smiled, "I've learned all I can about them, it's hard not to love a cat." Moving up from the couch, Angel went into the kitchen to get a drink. She walked out with a cup of hot tea.

"Maryann said we could come see her tonight, if you want to talk. She is watching the younger children in her family." Francesca smiled.

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll go, I don't know how much I'll talk but I'll go." Angel said as she moved back to the couch.

"That's fine so long as you talk, you can't keep this bottled up." Francesca sat down in between the girls, so she could see what they both were doing.

"The girls got in another hours worth of work, before Gabriel and Francesca herded them out the door. Walking thru the snow Angel sivered she wasn't used to the cold she lived in Los Angelos for gods sake it was warm there. As they walked thru the snow a wolf would come out and look or fallow for a ways and then leave.

When they got to the house they would be at for a little while, they were met with music and laughter, and Angel could tell now that she wasn't going to fit in. Gabriel knocked on the door and a boy of maybe seventeen answered it. "Hey guys come on in," he led them into the house as Angel looked she saw a lot of video games and toys out on the floor.

Walking thru the house the boy led them to a computer room where a woman was working on something at the desk.

"Oh Paul, is she here already, okay, give me a minute to finish my letter. She can sit in here with me, while I finish these last few words." As she finished her words she looked back down to sign her letter. Looking up she smiled at Angel, "Hi, I'm Maryann De La Cruz."

"I'm Angelica Crimson, but just call me Angel." She smiled as Maryann's eyes grew wide as Angel said her name.

"You're Angelica Crimson, I have all of the clothes that you made. You are very famous, It's hard to believe that you had problems with you childhood. But that would be why you are here. This process is very simple, you tell me why you think your child hood was bad and why you think you are screwed up, and I'll tell you what I can to help you. So what happened?" Maryann explained and waited for Angel to start.

After waiting a minute to start Angel answered, "Well, when I was a young child my parents were very absent. They weren't around much, I came from money so I had a nanny with me constantly. My parents didn't even eat dinner with me. So I became quiet and withdrawn until I met a boy, his name was Jason. I had been with Jason for a year when I was attacked." Angel stopped to wipe a tear out of her eye,

"I was raped and beaten pretty badly and left for my housekeeper to find in the morning. I woke up in the hospital three days later and was told I had contracted HIV. When I got out of the hospital the one that picked me up was Jason. We had had sex before and once I calmed down about being touched he did again." She was crying, Maryann had come over and sat next to Angel, putting a calming hand on her knee. "When we did I told him to use a condom but he wouldn't. He said that I was sick and dieing and he wanted to be the same as me."

"He loved you very much and you loved him, I can hear it in your voice." Maryann smiled at angel and patted her knee.

"Yes, we loved each other very much. Then I lost him to our sickness and I had this hole in my heart, to fill I, I spilled the blood of bad men. Then I save Skylar and that helped, and then last night I had a dream, I think, of a man in my mind he called me Pequena and my hole in my heart filled."

"What did he call you?" Maryann asked surprised.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pequena, I know it's Portuguese and I know it means little one. The speak Portuguese in Brazil, do you know might have said it, Maryann?" Angel looked at her and sow that she was nervous.

"I have an idea but I think we should get Gabriel and Francesca in here to hear what you said." She looked down.

"Honey, I'm sure they heard everything I said as clear as day. But you can pull them in its fine with me." Angel waited as Maryann went out to get them.

"So, Angel, you heard someone in your mind?" Gabriel asked as he closed the door and stood next to Francesca.

"I don't know for sure, I thought it was a dream. I was asleep or almost asleep. I'm not really sure." She was worried that she had done something wrong.

"You have done nothing wrong, Angel. We just want to know who this is that can save your heart. I think Maryann has an idea. Would you like to hear it or do you want to go home?" He asked coming to stand in front of Angel.

"I want to know, but I don't think I want to meet him yet, if that is okay? Maryann you can tell me." Angel said.

"Okay and you don't have to meet him. I think he is out of the house at the moment. I believe it is my brother in law Zacarias De La Cruz. I wouldn't want you to meet him yet he is quite ruthless, but you might be able to change that for him. I will tell him your history if you will allow me to." Maryann said as she too came to stand in front of Angel.

"Yes, you can tell him, the celebration is tomorrow. I'll…I'll agree to meet him at the celebration, if he doesn't scare me away, I'll try to get to know him, and then will I let someone heal me but only if I like him. Is that okay with everyone?" Angel said in a very confident tone.

"That's fine, honey, no one will make you do anything you do not want to do." Francesca said as she hugged Angel, knowing she was very shaken from speaking with Maryann. "How about we go home and Skylar and I will make you some dinner, and you can help start the dish we will make for tomorrow evening we have no idea what to make. So we can use a recipe that you like." Francesca led Angel out to Skylar then took the girls to the door. Waiting for Gabriel, once he go there they left.

"Are you alright, Angel, I can feel the sadness in you." Gabriel asked as they walked,

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think." She sniffled.

Gabriel looked back at her and could tell she was lying; he stopped and turned around picking Angel up in his arms. He signaled for Francesca to pick up Skylar and they ran the girls home.

Gabriel walked in and put Angel on the couch. Francesca took Skylar into the kitchen to make dinner. "Angel, honey, you're fine you don't have to meet him if you don't want to. You need time to heal before you commit yourself to anyone. If you are not sure we can keep him away from you." Angel had started to cry, Gabriel moved over to sit with her, and he pulled her into his arms so she could just cry. He entered her mind so he could calm her down, but there was someone already in her mind, whispering to her. Telling her how beautiful she was, how much she could light up the world when she smiles.

"He's in my mind, Gabriel, he knows I am upset and knows it is his fault. I don't want to talk to him, at the moment I want to get used to the fact that I actually have someone out there sole for me. I always thought I had lost the man that was for me." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"Honey, it is okay, you don't have to be ready for anyone. If you can't handle it we will intervene so he can't overwhelm you. I talked to Maryann she said that Zacarias could be very overwhelming." She was still crying as Gabriel rocked with her in his arms. As she cried she heard Zacarias in her mind.

_Calm down Pequena, you will make yourself sick you are so upset. You are too beautiful to be this upset. I don't want you upset, I can make you happy, please let me try._

Angel didn't answer him she just shook her head to get his voice out or try to anyway. "He's talking to me Gabriel I don't want to answer, I don't have to, do I?" She was scared but what Zacarias was saying was having a calming effect on her.

"He seems to be having calming you down, so it might be a bad thing to listen to him. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He smiled as he calmed her emotions.

"I guess we will see how tomorrow goes." Angel answered as Francesca pulled her into the kitchen for her to help cook. After giving her recipe for chicken and dumplings to Francesca to start Angel went up to bed. While she changed she got emotional again and yet again Zacarias had to calm her down.

_Meu amor, why are you so upset. You are going to save my soul from being black, how can you be upset when you are going to save me._

_How can I save you when my soul is black too?_

She broke the connection and lay down to go to bed. Trying to sleep, her mind was racing until it was Gabriel that finally lulled her to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Getting up around four, Angel took a shower and was trying to pick out her outfit when Skylar walked in. "Hey, Angel, how you doing today?"

"I'm fine, I guess, I'm just going to have to get used to having a man in my life again. I don't know if I can stand it but I can try again." Angel looked thru her bag and found the dress she was looking for. It was long, black and it had a corset sewn into it.

She smiled at Skylar as she shimmed into her dress and laced up her corset. "This is the favorite dress I have ever made. It's the only one like it. It fits me perfectly, and I love it." Angel finished fixing her dress. It made her look like she had the best figure and had all her curves in the right places.

"It looks beautiful on you, I'd wear one of those but you said it was one of a kind." Skylar sounded sad.

"Yes it is one of a kind. But I recently made a fraternal twin for it. That is your gift, you get its twin." Angel smiled as Skylar's eyes lit up and she looked around for her gift. "But you don't get it until Francesca and Gabriel get here." Angel laughed as Skylar pouted.

"Fine, I can wait, I guess." She was still looking around to try and find the dress. "Come on, honey, they will be up soon enough." Pulling Skylar out to the kitchen, Angel laughed as Skylar pouted.

When Francesca and Gabriel rose they came right to the girls. "Hello girls, how are you this evening?" Gabriel asked as they walked in the door and picked up Tamara.

"It's been fine; Angel showed me her favorite dress and said its twin was for me. But she won't give it to me!" Skylar whined as she followed them into the kitchen where Angel was.

"No, Skylar, I said you could have it when Francesca and Gabriel got here. Now that they are here you can have it, as they can have their gifts as well." Angel smiled as she ran upstairs to get her gifts for them, coming back down with her dress bag Angel walked into the living room to see Skylar almost bouncing to see her gift.

Setting the bag down she unzipped it and handed each one of them their outfits. Skylar got a long sleeved, high necked gown, with a corset. Francesca got a short sleeved low cut but long dress, and Gabriel got a new black suit with a crimson shirt.

"These are very nice, Angel, thank you very much." Gabriel started as Skylar squealed and ran upstairs to put on her dress. Francesca smiled and went over to hug Angel. Angel went into Skylar's room to help her put on her dress when she got there, Skylar was struggling to put on the dress thru the corset.

When she and Skylar went back down, Francesca and Gabriel where already dressed. "Are you ready to do this, Angel?"

"I don't really know, I know I have to try, I guess that's all I can do." Angel smiled weakly as Gabriel led the way out the door. They met up with the De La Cruz house hold all where there except for Zacarias. They made their way down to the Inn. As Angel walked in she felt eyes instantly on her. Walking thru the Inn, Angel acted as normal as she could as she was being watched. She sat down at one of the tables and just looked around. She saw the children playing around the front of the room. She continued to look around, when she spotted the man staring at her. When they locked eyes the man, Zacarias, got up and moved toward her.

Angel looked around until her eyes landed on Skylar. Shooting her a come help me look, Skylar got Gabriel's attention and he looked over to see Angel panicking. As Gabriel moved across the room, Zacarias kept moving toward Angel. Before he got to Angel's table, Gabriel got there first. "Angel, are you alright?" Gabriel came down to her level to look her in the eyes and see her panicking.

"He's coming this way, I don't know if I can handle talking to him. In my head is different, but I don't think I can talk to him in person." She was nervous and shaking as she saw that Zacarias had stopped to observe what was going on.

"Okay, Angel, I see that you are scared, do you want me here with you as you meet him? I can stay here to keep you safe we won't let him take you with him, if you don't want to go." He smiled as Angel nodded her head for him to stay.

Gabriel stood up and nodded for Zacarias to come forward. Ah he continued to walk he took in Angel's appearance. He stopped In front of her, still looking at her. "Hello, Angelica, You look beautiful this evening." Zacarias smiled and sat down next to Angel, making his movements slow and gentle. "I think we should talk, get to know one another. It might be good for the relationship we are suppose to have and it would make me very happy. I think it would make you happy too." He continued to smile but now he was reaching for her hand

Angel moved her hand away so he couldn't touch her, _so he see how black my soul is._


	9. Chapter 9

At that thought both Gabriel and Zacarias' head snapped up. "Amor, what did you think?" _Why would you think anything like that, your soul is not black, it can't be. You are a woman, women are of the light. _"Angel, you are wrong you are of the light, I can see it in you," This time he took her hand and held it to his heart, so she could feel it beat harder at her presence.

"I'm no ones light; I lost my light a couple years ago, both of them. I can't be your light I'm all darkness." Angel started to tear up thinking of her lost loved ones. "I can't go thru that again; I'd rather not love after I've lost my loves." She got up and walked out toward the porch of the Inn. As she walked she saw men staring at her, she turned and looked to glare at them. As she continued to walk Skylar caught up with her to see she was crying.

"Angel, Angel, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?" She was trying to get her to stop but Angel kept walking until she made it outside.

"I shouldn't have agreed to meet him. I thought I could handle it, but I couldn't. It just reminds me of the bond I shared with Jason; it makes me miss him, and my baby." She sniffed as she sat down on the porch so she could breathe in the cold night air. She heard some of the men come out to see what was the matter.

"Angel are you alright? Your lifemate didn't hurt you, did he?" Gregori had been one of the men that came out.

"No he didn't hurt me, I'm just upset." She didn't look up she just looked out to see life happening. As Gregori went back in, a De La Cruz brother came to sit next to her.

"Hello little sister, how are you this evening?" He was gentler then Zacarias. "I'm Riordan; I'm the youngest of the five of us. I hope that my big brother didn't scare you too horribly." He smiled as she looked up.

"No, he wasn't too bad; I just don't think I'm cut out to be anyone's lifemate. I've lost my ability to love. It died with my Jason and Amelia died." She looked back down and felt Zacarias stir in her mind.

"Well I've heard about Jason, but I don't know about Amelia, would you like to tell me about her?" He moved closer to her, close enough to take off his jacket and put it over her shoulders.

"I guess I can. Amelia was my baby, mine and Jason's but she died right after she was born, a couple weeks after Jason died. She died of SIDS and I was so upset. My boyfriend had died then six weeks later, I lost my baby. My ability to love died with little Amelia." Angel had tears streaming down her face. Riordan went to pull her into his arms, but Zacarias was out to them in an instance pulling her into his arms.

"Shh… Pequena, it is okay, we can show you that your soul is not black, it never has been." He pulled her back into the Inn in front of the fire. He pulled off Riordan's jacket and handed it back to him. Zacarias sat Angel in his lap rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her down. "You need to calm down, Angel; you will make your self sick." He kissed her temple and whispered into her ear how beautiful she was and that she was too beautiful to be so hysterical. It seemed to work she quieted down and just sat in his arms as Gabriel came over to check on her.

"Angel, honey, how are you doing?" He looked over her to make sure she wasn't hurt and could try and calm her down.

"I don't know anymore Gabriel, I just don't know." She had tears in her eyes when she looked up at him.

"Well you have family now; they will help you to figure it out." He smiled and kissed the top of her head and left to go stand with Francesca and Skylar.

"Do I have family now, Zacarias? I'm not sure anymore, about anything really. Will you help me to figure it out?" She looked up and in Zacarias' eyes she looked so lost.

"Of course I will help you, we all will. The whole family, me included, will help you figure it out. We are good at solving problems you will see that." He held her closer, just liking the feel of her in his arms. He kept her close until she started to squirm around for him to let go. When he did Angel got up and walked around. She looked so lost walking around not knowing where to go. "Gabriel, I think that it would be a good idea for her to come home with me tonight." Zacarias said as he watched her walk around the room.

"Yes, I agree. She needs to get to know you and your family so she will feel comfortable with them. She doesn't like people, you will need to be careful, do not back her into a corner. You will not like what happens." It was a warning, Zacarias could hear it quite clearly in Gabriel's voice.

"I understand," was all the reply Gabriel got as Zacarias moved to intercept Angel. "Angel, Gabriel and I spoke we believe it would be a good idea for you to come home with me." He watched as she backed up a little and thought it over.

"I guess I can do that. I'd like to get to know you but I have a bad feeling about tomorrow. But you can take me away for the night." She smiled as he took her hand and put it in the crook of his arm to led her out of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Angel walked through the door and knew it was just them in the house. She was nervious, she didn't know if he just wanted to talk or he was going to try something. "Calm down, Angel, your heart is beating too fast. You are safe in my care, I will not hurt you." He moved behind her and helped her out of her coat. He led her to the living room where she took a seat on the couch.

"I don't know if I can calm down. You fill the room with you personality, your dominant personality at that. I don't know if I can handle you. Normally I go for stubborn men, but you look like you would actually win if we got into an argument. Normally I win, I'm not used to being submissive, and I don't think I can be submissive. I don't listen very well." She watched him as he watched her.

"I don't need you to be submissive; I just need you to be you. I can learn to love you the way you are, I need to get to know you. I'd like to do it through talking instead of reading you mind. I heard about you attack through Maryann, so I know that is tramatic and will try to stay away from that. I'd like you to tell me about yourself, please." He asked with a great gentlness, and just watched as she situated herself on the couch, leaning back against the arm of the couch and staring into the flames of the fire place.

"I don't know what to tell you. My birthday is on Halloween. I like chocolate. I enjoy rock music, I love past, and I like making people happy with my clothes. I wear some jewlry mainly necklaces and rings, I have my ears pereced, but I don't really wear earrings unless it's a special occation. I don't know what else to tell you other then I'm afraid of what is going to happen between you and me." Angel looked away as Zacarias looked up to see the fear inher eyes before she looked away.

"That is something I would like to know. Would you tell me why you are afraid?" He asked as he moved over to touch her leg with his. Angel felt the heat that started in her leg and went through her.

"I don't know why I am afraid. I guess it is because I believe I don't know how to love any more, I'm scared that you will take me over and there will be nothing of me left." She was afraid he could tell he could hear it.

"I'm not going to take you over, I don't want to. I want you to be you. So you can be you, be stubborn, be loud, be crazy, just be you. I will love you for you, I will learn to , is there anything else you are afraid of?" He asked as this time he took her hand into the heat of his. She felt so cold to him, like the life was being drained from her as she sat there just took her hand into the heat of his. She felt so cold to him, like the life was being drained from her as she sat there just talking.

"Yes I do, only one more thing. I'm afraid that I can't love you the way you want me to right away. When I get to know someone I will love them so pationetly, but it takes a while for me to get to know them and start to like them. Except when I met Skylar, she has such a personality that just makes you want to like her. We've been talking about me, and my fears. Is there anything you are afraid of when it comes to our relationship, any fears you have?" She looked at him curiously he looked so invincible, surely he didn't have any fears.

"Yes, I have a fear. I am afraid that something will take you away from me. Like now, I am looking at you and I see you looking so weak that you don't look like you could stand. You are very pale and the bags under your eyes are darker I am very afraid that your illness will take you away from me." Zacarias moved, he picked Angel up and set her on his lap, just to hold her.

"I don't want you to be afraid, if I don't bond with you I will die, I'll let myself die. I don't want you to judge me, but I want to be certain that I will fall in love with you. I'm afraid I won't be able love you and that you'll take my death bad. I don't think we should be this connected. I've only been this connected with one person and he's gone, I've been so lost with out him. And I don't want to get so wrapped up in you and have some unseen force take you from me, and I get lost again. It wouldn't be good for me." She tried to get up and move so she could breathe but he wouldn't let her up.

"You can breathe, Pequena, in and out, and you will be fine. We are suppose to be this connected, we are meant to be together. I wish you would let me call the healers, I'm starting to find that I love you already, and I want to keep you as close to me as possible. So will you let me call the healer?" She looked up and saw his eyes and instantly looked away.

"I don't know, what if you go away and I get lost again then I'd have to go back to killing, and I really don't want to do that." She looked around again, almost crying, because she was so upset about possibly having to kill again.

"Calm down, amor, I will stay with you always. You will never have to kill again, unless it is to save yourself or someone else, then I will let you. But not unless it is protecting someone. Now I think it is time that you go to bed." He smiled and picked her up and carried her up to the master suit laying her in the bed and snuggling with her until she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Angel woke up and heard children talking down the stairs, looking down Angel was in a small, light nightgown. She got up taking some clothes, that she found on the end of the bed, of leather pants, a black tube top, and a leather jacket, her favorite hunting outfit. Zacarias must have had a bad feeling too.

Angel took a shower and went down stairs with the children, she had met Paul, he introduced her to Ginny, who is his little sister and told her they were Colby and Rafael's siblings.

Angel just went about her day keeping a watch out for anything abnormal; her bad feeling had not gone away. Around lunch time more children came over, seven of them, after them came Skylar and Tamara. Angel just stayed in the middle of the house. Before dusk she went in the kitchen to get a drink, as she was in there she heard a window crash. The door banged open and men came in, Skylar and the other girls screamed. Grabbing one of the knives on the chopping block, Angel hid it in her jacket and walked out to meet the men. They had the children cornered with knives one had a gun; she'd have to take him out first.

"Is there something I can help you gentlemen with, I'm the eldest in the house at the moment." She said as she walked out to meet them. Skylar looked scared. Angel didn't like that look on her friends face.

"We are looking for vampires the evilest of monsters, have you seen any?" He smirked as he looked her up and down determined to make her his plaything.

"No, no vampires haven't had the pleasure of meeting one yet, but if it's a monster you are looking for? You found one." She smiled her evil smile as she moved closer to the man with the gun the one that was speaking to her.

"We found a monster? What kind of monster did we find, missy?" He seemed intrigued as she moved closer to him, close enough to touch him.

"The human kind, the girl that'll kill to fill the hole in her heart." She finished as she took his gun and slammed the butt of it into his ribs. Hitting his nose with the edge of her hand killing him as it went into his brain. "Alright, you have a crazy murderess with a gun and a knife is there anyone that would like to leave?" Angel asked and the men came closer to her, "I'll take that as a no. Skylar get the kids out of here, the little ones parents should be here soon." Angel walked outside making sure the men followed her. She got them outside, out into the open where she could move. One came at her with a knife while another came up behind her.

She side stepped right at the right moment causing the man in front of her to stab him. While they were distracted she took the last man by the neck and pulled all her weight behind him snapping his neck. The one that stabbed the second man turned around to come at Angel again. She simply took her knife and slid it across his throat.

Angel looked around at the destruction she had caused and realized she shouldn't be alive to do this. She started to move the bodies away from the house so the children wouldn't have to see this much death. She went into the house to find the window fixed and Zacarias standing with Gabriel in the living room.

"Angel, are you alright?" Gabriel asked as he came over, she looked down and could see why he asked, she was covered in blood.

"I'm fine, not a scratch, but there is quite a mess outside someone needs to clean it up." She stated as she walked upstairs, to take another shower.

"Angel, are you sure you are alright? That you are not hurt? You are very bloody; I'd like to check you over." Zacarias had followed her up there.

"I am absolutely fine, except I feel really weak like I could drop, and you just want an excuse to see me naked." She looked at him and he could tell she was weak, she was deathly pale, and he could hear her heart laboring.

"Angel, I'm going to clean and cloth you the Carpathian way, I need you to see a healer your heart is working to hard." He waved his hand and she was in some sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, all the blood was gone and she looked even paler without it covering her. Zacarias picked her up in his arms and carried her down to the living room where Francesca sat with one of her quilts and Gregori standing behind the couch.

"I don't need a healer, Zacarias, I just need to rest." She protested as he wrapped her into the quilt and cradled her on his lap.

\

"Angelica, you heart is laboring you need help, in this instance stop being stubborn and listen to your lifemate." Gregori insisted as he sat next to them and took her hand. He became pure light and entered her body. He instantly pulled back you with a scared look on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

"What is it little brother, what is wrong with Angel?" Gabriel came down to see what Gregori saw. Angel was dying very rapidly, if it kept up at this rate she would be dead in less than three days. Zacarias saw what they saw too, and looked at the young woman lying in his arms. Zacarias held her closer very tightly, Angel looked up and saw the of terror on his face and she knew why.

"If you don't want to lose me in three days, Zacarias, you might want to make me fall in love with you." She just snuggled down in his arms and feel asleep.

"You already love me, Angel, and you know you do." He picked Angel up and took her to their room. He laid her down under the blankets and snuggled up to try and keep her warm. But soon he would have to leave her to go to ground; he would stay close to try and make sure she wouldn't slip away from him. _Mikhail, I have need of someone to watch my lifemate, she needs to stay in bed or I will lose her, I'm going to get Gregori to heal her weather she likes it or not._

_ This is a grave problem and I agree with your decision, I will ask Jubal to come and stay with her. He is the brother of Joie and Traian so he should be acceptable._

_ Thank you, Mikhail._

Zacarias continued to stare at her as she breathed hard occasionally opening her eyes to look up at him she smiled, when he looked so worried. That in turn caused him to smile weakly. When she settled back down he continued to watch her, he helped her to breathe and her heart to keep beating until the sun started to rise and Jubal arrived. Zacarias told him that she was to stay in bed. Zacarias leaned over the head of the bed to kiss Angel on the forehead then he left. Angel lifted her eyes to see Jubal and smiled she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Most of her day went that way. Occasionally she would sit up and move to get out of bed but Jubal would be there to push her, gently mind you, back into bed. She'd fall back asleep not knowing how tired she really was.

As night fell Angel became more aware of a body curled around hers. She looked up to find Zacarias snuggled up with her. She looked around feeling others presence but they where not in the room. "They are in your mind, Angel, trying to help your body function as it should. They are doing so at my request because I do not want to lose you." Zacarias explained as he held her closer to try and warm her up, she was ice cold.

"You want to heal me, I know, and I think I'm going to let you, so long as I can seep through it. I'm fading and I don't want to fade away yet." She had become more quite as she spoke but she could feel the happiness in him when she said he could heal her. He wrapped her in the quilt Francesca had made her and took her down stairs. Angel looked around the dimly lit room to see three people besides her new family- Francesca, Gregori, and a woman she did not know.

_That is Shea, she is a healer and sister to the prince, and she was human before the prince's brother converted her._

Angel didn't even lift her head she just snuggled down into Zacarias' arms. Zacarias settled down onto the couch as candles were lit and a chant was begun. Gregori came up to sit next to them. As the healers worked Zacarias could see Angel's color coming back to a tan that she was getting healthier. As Gregori sagged Angel gained strength. When Gregori finished Angel was still asleep but her heart and breathing were no longer labored.

"She is healed I got out all disease that I could find. She will be fine and it is okay to take her blood now." Gregori looked up weak and drained.

"Thank you, Gregori, do you need help?" Even as Zacarias asked the questions he saw Savannah materialize next to him.

"No, that's alright, Zacarias, I've got my husband." Savannah smiled as she led Gregori into the other room where the children were.

Zacarias thanked the other healers and picked Angel up and took her back to there room. As he watched her sleep listening to each solid breath that went into her lungs, Zacarias, smi8led listening to his lifemate be strong.

"Zacarias, help me, don't let them get me, I don't want to go back there." Angel was talking in her sleep and starting to toss and turn she was getting more and more restless.

Zacarias shook her awake to see her wake with a start. "Angel, you are okay, you are with me, and I will keep you safe." Angel looked around in the dark to see Zacarias' eyes. He pulled her into his arms and could feel her shaking. "It's okay you will not have to go anywhere you do not want to." He shook her to calm her down so she wasn't so scared. "Who so you not want to get you, Angel, who are you running from?" He held her away and waved his hand to light candles that were around the room.

"My parents, they started to try and control me about two years ago, so I moved to L.A. from Maine. I changed my last name, my parents have money, that's for sure, but they were control freaks." She replied still shaken up.

"A lot of times having money means having control. I like control and I have a great deal of money. Maybe I can show your parents up and make them regret trying to control you." He smiled as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah, I hope so, I don't like being controlled." She looked up at him, her eyes giving him a mean glare.

"Well, I'll need to do research to know who I'm up against. What was you original last name?" He looked at her a smile on his face.

"Covanti," she stated with a cringe.


	13. Chapter 13

"That is a very rich Italian family. It is said they are with the Sicilian mob; I can't confirm nor deny that, you would have to ask one of the savages about that. But they are also ruthless with their women trying to rule them with an iron fist and not listening to their wants or needs. It is a good thing you got away from your family." Zacarias had pulled her closer just happy to hear the strong hart beat that meant she was alive and whole again.

"Believe me, I know what my family is like, I lived with them for seven teen years, it was hard but I got out. My mother recently tried to contact me but I didn't answer back. I don't want anything to do with my family, I don't like my family." Angel snuggled down into Zacarias as she fell back asleep.

Zacarias lay with her contemplating this thing as he listened to her breathe who knew he would find such a treasure in the woman that was his. As the sun grew higher Zacarias reluctantly got up from the bed and went down to go to ground.

During the day Angel continued to sleep until late in the afternoon, when she finally got out of bed the sun was nearly set and Zacarias was in the kitchen when she walked down stairs. "Good evening Angel," he said as he turned around and put food for her on the table. Angel smiled as she sat down and began to eat. She ate and he watched her, always watching her, she finished and he instantly took away the bowl.

"Zacarias, what are we going to do about you and me? My week here is done today; I have a plane to catch tonight, in a couple of hours. What are you going to do about that?" Angel looked up to see him walking toward her.

"I'm coming home with you, Angel, home to your beloved Los Angeles, until a time when I can convince you to come to my home on Brazil." He passed her but pulled her up by her wrist and up the stairs, until they were in the bathroom. "I want you to take a nice hot bath a long one so you can soak and relax as I pack all of your clothes, and get the house ready for our departure. I will bring you a dress that I would like to see you in, I have a feeling it will look beautiful on you." He backed out of the room and headed to the bedroom.

Angel looked back to the door expecting him to come right back in with the dress, but he didn't. She turned around and started to turn on the taps to a nice hot temperature. She added bath salts and slowly took off her clothes. She slid into the water enjoying the way the warmth that seeped from the water into her. As she heard the door knob turn she didn't bother to move to cover herself. She had always been comfortable with her body, even more so with Zacarias. As he moved into the room he put the long crimson dress on the back of the door, and the heels on the floor. He took one of the towels and rolled it up. Moving behind her, he put her head on the towel. He stayed behind her and dropped his hands to her shoulders. He rubbed her shoulders for a while then up to her neck to finally settle on her temples.

"Is your head hurting Angel? I can feel pain in you but I don't know were it is, I can't pin point it." Zacarias kept rubbing her temples to try and get her to relax. "You need to relax, baby. If you are going to be so stressed out I will take you to Brazil now." He had moved his head down to her ear, so he could whisper into it and he started to kiss behind it.

"I'm trying to relax Zacarias. But I have a bad feeling that something bad will be waiting for me at home. I just need to get home and face it so I can try to relax and work some to get my mind out of this feeling of dread." Zacarias had not stopped moving his mouth over her neck. He had stilled only for a second but he continued to move over her neck.

"What do you think this feeling of dread is from, do you have an idea?" He continued to move to the back of her neck and over to the other side.

"I do have an idea. I have a feeling it has to do with my mother. I get a very bad feeling of dread when ever she tries to contact me. So either she shows up at my apartment or she called or wrote me, but I will find out when I get home." Angel angled her neck so he could have better access to her pulse and shoulder.

"Zacarias, I have to leave soon will you, pleas, stop seducing me so I can get up and get ready to leave." But Angel couldn't move she kept her head to the side, and let him continue.

"Why would I want to stop, you seem to be enjoying it? But I will stop." He moved off in her neck and moved the towel from behind her head. He hooked his arms under hers and

helped her to stand up. He pulled her out of the bath and on to the floor. He waved his hand and she was instantly dry. Her hair dry falling in waves around her face. He pulled the dress off of the back of the door and helped her to step into it. He zipped the back and circled around to see how beautiful sh3e looked in it, and beautiful she was in the crimson off the shoulder dress with a slit up to the middle of her thigh. She slid on her heels and went to the bedroom before she could pick up her bag Zacarias had it in his hand. "Let's go meet the plane."


	14. Chapter 14

After getting off the plane Angel didn't go home she went right to work. She went to start on her new line. She entered the building to find everything a mess. As she went to her office she found that it had been ransacked. As the day went on she drew her new designs and cleaned up her office. She went around and checked on all of her employees to see that they were doing as they should and continued to work on the ideas that popped into her head. She watched as her employees left as the sun sank lower under the trees and she felt the moment Zacarias rose.

As she finished with one of her more elaborate designs for a woman's dress, Zacarias walked in the door in a pressed silk shirt and pair of nice faded jeans. "Evening, Angel, I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me tonight?" He leaned up against the door jam and watched as the shook rolled over her face.

"A date? You are too old to know what dating is. Who on earth gave you that idea? What in the world would make you think I would say yes?" She looked over him to see he was completely serious. "What did you have in mind?" She finally asked just to see if it was something that she could handle.

"I had an idea of a candle light dinner for you at your home I would cook for you then we could do something afterward, something you would find enjoyable, of course." He smiled as he walked closer. She was scared so she backed up until she bumped into her chair. Coming to stand in front of her he pushed her down into her chair. He bent down and put his mouth right next to her ear, "And hopefully it will be something I will enjoy as well." He whispered as he kissed down her jaw to settle over her lips in a soft gentle kiss that was enough to set the ground moving beneath her feet.

"I don't know if I can do that Zacarias it's been a long time since I have been intimate with any one and I still have my bad feeling about my mother I want to know what's going on in my family life, I don't know if I can handle this relationship that we have." She was worried he could tell by her voice, he wanted to take the worry out of her voice.

"Alright let's go home and see what we can do about your family life and see if we can get your life back in order." He pulled her out of her seat and out to the car. He let her get in first and followed so she could learn to get used to having a man in her life again. As the car pulled up to her apartment complex there was a woman in front of her apartment door.

"Great, I had a feeling she would be here, that is my mother let me deal with her and at least see what's wrong she looks worried about something." As she moved out of the car Angel's mother turned to see her with a look of relief on her face. "Mother,"

"Oh my God, Angelica, thank god you are okay." She rushed to Angel's side to inspect her closer. "I tried to contact you but you didn't answer I thought something was wrong, that you could have been hurt, I was so worried." She stepped back in shock when she saw Zacarias come out of the car. "Who is he? I thought you were with that boy from school, Jason something."

"This is my new boyfriend, Jason died about two years ago. Why were you so worried about me, we both know that I can take care of myself." Angel released a knowing smile and shared it with her mother. "Why don't we go inside, I have found that it is getting more and more dangerous at night around here and it is such a shame I quite like it here, but I might have to move."

They walked into the apartment and sat in the living room. Angel got her mother a drink of lemonade knowing it was her mother's favorite. "So why would you be so worried that you would come all the way across the country just to make sure I am alright?"

"Uh your father had a vision, much like you get yours, and he saw that you were being hunted by a creature that wanted you for some reason other than your company." She eyed Zacarias, "He said the creature was tall, tan, and very good looking, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know maybe you should come home for a while just so I know that you would be safe."

"Oh I can't believe this! You and I both know that you want me to come home for a completely different reason then you want to keep me safe. I am not becoming dad's personal killer again. I can't stand the man I am not doing that again. I thank you for your concern but I don't need it I can keep myself safe. So now would be a good time for you to leave. Zacarias, will you please show my mother out." Angel stormed into her bed room and sat on her bed as Zacarias led her mother to the door.

"Don't worry Mrs. Covanti I will do everything in my power to keep your daughter safe. It was nice to meet you." Zacarias walked back to Angel's bed room only to find her in tears. "Angel, baby, it is okay I will keep you safe." He moved closer only to be warded off.

"No, Zacarias, I know exactly the vision my father had, I had one very close to it. The man in the vision was you. It was of you on my neck with your fangs taking my blood. I don't know if I can handle this thing between us and I think it would be best if you leave." She walked off toward her bathroom with an extra set of clothes in her hand.


	15. Chapter 15 sex

After getting out of the bath, Angel walked into her room to find Zacarias laying on her bed looking at some of her designs. "I thought I asked you to leave."

"I will never leave you when you are upset. You hear me never. You are frustrated with both yourself and your mother, not to mention that you are sexually frustrated as well. I'm not going to leave you in such a state." He walked closer to her only to see her start to sag with weariness.

"You're right I am frustrated but there is nothing you or I can do about it so you might as well leave." She tried to walk around him but he pulled her into his arms. "Zacarias I don't think this would be a very good idea. I get very clingy after sex I don't think you would be able to be with me most of the time."

"I'd be with you every second I can. I would love you to cling to me; you need someone to cling to so you live again." Angel struggled but Zacarias wouldn't let her go. He picked her up into his arms and carried her into her room. He laid her on her bed and crawled up beside her. "You need to relax and cling to someone it is healthy to fall in love many times in you life until you find the man that is right for you. You have fallen in love less times then any other woman I know but you tried to find someone. I found you so that part is out of the way all you have to do is fall in love with me because I am the right man for you." He put his mouth right behind her ear and kissed down her neck. His hand was on her waist pushing up her spegetti strapped shirt that she slept in. "I cannot leave you so frustrated sexually I have to help you, I want you to want me to help you, please, let me help you."

He moved his hand up, pulling her shirt with it until it was just under her breasts, that's when she put her hand on his to stop him. "Zacarias, I don't know haw to be intimate with anyone any more its been almost three years sence I have been intimate with anyone." Zacarias moved closer to her so his body was right up against hers. "Zacarias I'm scared of you when you get very dominant, and I know you will get dominant if we join as you wish us to, and I'm afraid of that." She looked away from him only to be stopped as he kissed her hard on the mouth.

"You will enjoy it if we join together, I will ensure it to be so. You need to learn not to be afraid of something that is natural, and what is between us is natural as natural as anything could be, so will you let me try to help your frustrations release?" He looked into her eyes and knew the answer was yes. "Trust me, I'll take care of you, I promise I will."

Angel nodded her head as he leaned down to kiss her gently. He followed her bone structure of her face down to her collarbone. He pulled back long enough to pull her and his shirt off. He leaned back down and kissed farther down until he reached her breast. He sucked her nipple into his mouth only to have her arch up like it was something very new to her. _It is it has never felt this way. _

He continued his ministrations as his hands moved down to pull her pajama bottoms down to her feet. Angel tugged his head up to hers so he could look into her eyes and tell she was scared. He just smiled and moved his hands to her hips to lightly touch the skin there, he had been in her mind long enough to know what she liked. He moved his hands toward her center only to slid a finger into her and feel her arch up at the feeling. She was so tight he could barely get another finger into her, he needed to stretch her or he would never fit. As he stretched her out she thrashed around enjoying the feeling.

Zacarias moved off of her only to look and stare as he took off his pants and got back on top of her. He moved so he was inline with her channel and slowly pushed through the folds. He stopped so she could adjust to the feeling of being filled and he could adjust to the warmth. As he started to move he continued to touch her lightly only to pull her farther to the edge he was already on. He moved farther and faster to push her farther and farther towards the edge. She was arching up and moving restlessly as she started to teeter on the edge.

She fell taking him with her. They lay on the bed still connected as they both calmed down. Angel looked up to see him smiling and that he had a warm glow in his eye. Zacarias rolled them over to their sides and disconnected them. "That was wonderful, Angel, thank you." Was all he said as stared at what was his.

"I need another bath, would you like to join me?" Angel smiled as Zacarias picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. He ran the water adding bath salts and lighting candles only to turn out the light. Zacarias picked her up and put her into the bath. As she laid back Zacarias pulled her back up to her chest and he kissed the side of her neck. Angel reached for the soap and washcloth only to have them taken away for Zacarias to clean her himself. As he finished he went back to kissing her neck stopping to suck right on her pulse point, only to sink his fangs deep when she was calm.


	16. Chapter 16

As she felt the teeth go into her neck she woke up a bit. Only enough to struggle a little bit. She calmed when she heard Zacarias in her mind telling her to calm down it was natural, what they were doing was natural. She stopped struggling to calm and just feel, yes his fangs were in her neck, but his arms were around her holding her close to him.

On some level of her mind she was aware of what he was doing but it felt good to her. He had startled her when he did it but now it felt good. Zacarias swirled his tongue over the pinpricks in her neck and stayed right where he was. Angel almost literally melted to him. She was a little weak but other than that she was fine.

Sensing she was tired Zacarias picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid down with Angel and just drifted with her as she fell asleep. Knowing she was weak he woke her a little, only enough that she would hear his command to take his blood. As he moved her over to cradle her to him she looked up drowsily so she could follow what he had demanded her to do. She moved slowly, she looked like a temptation to him, he felt the shock go through him when she started to take his blood. He gave enough for an exchange then let her sleep. He staid with her as long as he could but the sun began to rise and he had to leave. He did set her alarm clock but for an hour later than normal and left her to do what she wanted this day.

When Angel woke up she saw that it was an hour later than normal, but smiled all the same at Zacarias' thoughtfulness. As she got out of bed she looked in her closet so she could dress for him so she could feel like the beautiful woman he thought she was. Angel feeling a little like a siren decided on a long black dress with spegatti straps and a slit up to her thigh. And because no beautiful woman in her power, the way she felt anyway, would drive she called her car service to come pick her up. As she walked down her stairs she noticed a man watching her building and his entire demeaner changed when he saw her. Angel noticed but her car pulled up, she didn't have time to think about it as she got in the car and was off to work.

She arrived to chaos. There was a buzz of terror around the office. Doug came up to her a scared look on his face. "Ms. Crimson… there is a man in your office. I tried to get him to come back later, but he wouldn't." He stopped talking as she looked up towards her office.

"Thank you, Doug, I'll take care of it." She put simply as she walked up the stairs to go see who was paying her a visit. As she walked in her suspicions were confirmed, "I thought, it was you that came to see me. What can I do for you, dad?" She let her unfriendly smile slip into place, the smile she used when she drew her prey to her.

"Aw my sweet Angelica, my darling little girl, you look well." He turned around with his preditor smile on his face as well. "I was worried for your safety. Your mother told me she came to see you and offered to bring you back home to Maine, but you turned her down. I'd like to know why." He continued to smile as he walked towards Angel.

But Angel is strong she holds her ground when every one of her instincts told her to move away from him. "I know what you want, and I have decided that you can't have what you want. I'm not coming home, because I don't want to be your killer again. I know that's what you want not to protect me from the man you saw. He is mine, I don't need your protection when I can protect myself just fine and I have him to protect me," Her voice was soft but full of malice as she moved around the room to sit at her desk. 

"You are my child, I'll kill to keep you. You have always been under my command…"

"Not anymore, I control myself. Not even my man can control me, so just buzz off and back up. The only thing you can do to keep us apart is kill me, because he is indestructible. But you wont kill me you need me too much, you think you can kill him and then bring me back into the family so I can be your killer again, well I have news for you it's not happening so leave us alone and anyone you send to kill him will not be coming back to you." Her voice had gone softer as she let him know what was what.

He stood still and looked very calm he looked at her once more and left.

As the sun was very high she couldn't contact Zacarias to tell him to be careful because her father is in town and out for his blood. She would tell him tonight when he came to see her but he would be in her mind much earlier. As Angel calmed down she started to think about how to handle this situation she had been put into. The only thing she saw fit was to get rid of her father, in Covanti tradition the leadership would be passed to her mother. And she knew her mother could handle the power and if she needed help Angel would tell her, she would gladly help. As she came up with her plan she put it from her mind and started to work, she drew and sewed until she heard Zacarias in her mind.

_Good evening Angel, are you well?_


	17. Chapter 17

_I'm fine_, she thought tensely.

_No you aren't, I can feel your stress. What is wrong?_ He felt her distress in her mind someone had upset her. _Tell me what's wrong, Angel, I would really like to see you._

_Later when I have your arms around me, will I tell you what's wrong. _She sounded so forlorn.

_Okay, I will be there soon._ He broke off the connection so she had time to think.

Angel went back to working on the suit she was hemming for a client. She just finished when she felt arms around her, she looked back to see it was Zacarias that was holding her so close. She smiled up at him; he leaned down and kissed her lightly down her cheek bones to settle on her lips. He saw she was tense and kept the kiss quick. "Now what's wrong, my family is in town and I would hate for you to be upset when they finally get to meet you as my lifemate only Maryann knew you were at the time everyone else needs to get to know you as my lifemate." He smiled slowly but stopped at a small grin when he saw she was frightened. "What is it, what is wrong?"

"My father paid me a visit today. He wants me to come home, he said I was still under his command and he wants you dead so I will go home." She was near tears when she paused. "The only way I can think to stop that from happening is to kill him and I have to be the one to do it because he won't hurt me too badly if at all." She was starting to shake with rage at what her father was trying to do.

"Calm down, there has to be another way around this, I'll keep you safe. If he really needs to go I will take him down but I will not let you do it, no child should kill there parent even for a good reason." Zacarias was looking down at the top of her head cursing her father for trying to take her away from him. He put two fingers on the bottom of her chin and tilted her head up so she would look at him. "I'll protect you, I know it is in your mind to do it yourself but you need to trust me to help you. Even if he gets his hands on me and wounds me so I have to go to sleep, I will have you to save me." He smiled as she looked up with a smile at the thought of her coming to save him.

"I really think I should be the one to do it but you can try. When are we going to meet your family, you never told me." She was starting to perk up and become a girl again. She walked around her desk to get her shoes and put them on.

"We are going to meet them in an hour we are going to the park to see the firework display for New Years Eve. That way the children can enjoy something as well." He looked around to the phone to call her car service to go home for an hour. They walked down the stairs to meet the car outside. There was a man out in his car on the street, watching as they got into the car. Angel looked back to see the car following them. When they pulled up to the house the car passed, Angel thought her earlier discussion with her father made her paranoid.

They went up to her apartment and Angel changed into a pair of designer jeans and a concert tee and went out to sit on the couch and watch T.V. Zacarias came and sat beside her; he put his hand on the small of her back and just left it there. About ten minutes before they had to leave there was a pop and glass of her window shattered.

Angel reached under her couch and pulled out a .22 with a silencer on it and ran to the window, looking out to see an old friend standing there with a gun himself. He saw her and took off into his car and down the street. "I don't believe it! he is sending the boys I trained with after me. I have decided that you don't get to go after my father, I do, and I can do better with him than you can." She smiled as she walked back to the kitchen.

"I do not like the idea of you going after your father, but if you feel you must then I can do no other then let you, I wish you wouldn't. We need to get going so grab your coat and we will get going." Zacarias was at the door holding it open so she could rush out of it. They got in her car, her jeep, and went to the park.

Angel pulled up to the park and stopped by some of the off road ready trucks and stepped out of her jeep. Zacarias led the way to a dark, secluded spot on the hill where there were a few blankets down with men that looked like Zacarias and women and children sitting on them. "Zacarias I don't know if I can do this I'm not used to being around people." Angel was worried she might say something wrong or hurt someone.

"You'll be fine, I won't let you hurt anyone and I'll keep you safe." He tugged her to his side and went to see his youngest brother. "Riordan, little brother, this is my lifemate Angelica Crimson," he smiled down at her as he used her chosen surname.

"Nice to meet you, little sister, I see you are nervous but I can promise no one will bite." He smiled down at her as he went and sat with his lifemate.

"He is right you know; no one will bite you, at least no one but me." Zacarias pointed out and led her to the rest of his family then finally to a blanket laid out for them.


	18. Chapter 18 sex

After getting home and meeting the family Angel was tired it was only ten thirty, she didn't know why she was tired but she was. "I'm so sleepy, Zacarias. I don't know if I can stay awake with you tonight."

"You do not have to stay awake with me all night, just long enough to get a bath and change. You have had a lot of excitement today you need time to rest." He smiled as she leaned on him so tired she was drooping. Instead of letting her walk Zacarias picked Angel and carried her into the bathroom. Putting the water on warm and bath salts of her favorite smell in the water, Zacarias started to strip her of her clothing. He stripped of his the easier way and put her in the bath with him.

As he washed her of the dirt and grime he took a very clinical look over her body. She was pale again and that worried him. "Why would you be so pale again, love, do you feel alright?" He asked as he continued to look her over.

"I'm fine I was just seeing my father then the attempt on my live by an old friend has me a little shaken up. I'll be fine I get pale when I'm stressed." He noticed as she started to relax against him her color was coming back.

"Ah I see that now, maybe you should let me relax you." He smiled as he kissed behind her ear and down her neck; she tensed when she felt his teeth scrapping her neck. "It's alright I'm not going to take your blood at this moment, maybe later tonight so you know it's coming and how good is can feel when we make love, but not now." She relaxed as his hands went around touching her round soft breasts. Before she could protest he was rolling her nipples in his fingers. He was glad she wasn't in his mind he had formulated a plan to where her out so she would sleep all night and he could go after her father, he was determined to keep her from danger.

As she started to pant he pulled her from the tub, he carried her to her bed and lay down and crawled on top of her. He continued to kiss all over her neck and face. When he finally started to move down, Angel was moving all over; she could not hold still. He stopped at her nipples and took a peak into his mouth. He swirled his tongue over it and bit down hard enough to make her gasp. He moved to the next one giving it the same treatment. He continued to move south kissing and nipping as he went until he came to her center.

He breathed in her scent as he licked her slit. She jumped unexpecting what he was doing. Zacarias liked her reaction and did it again and again. He could feel the muscles in her legs tighten and loosen and she was almost there when he stopped his actions. Angel looked up and watched as he smiled and he put his fingers into her as deep as he could. She let go instantly crying out his name. He was moving his fingers, rubbing her walls fast and watched as he brought her to that fever pitch again and she toppled over again. He stopped his fingers and moved over top Angel. He whispered in her ear, "I am going to take your blood while I make love to you then I will have you take mine tying us together even more," entering her in one long stroke.

She gasped as he started to move and he swirled his tongue over her pulse and sank his teeth deep. The pain gave way instantly to erotic pleasure. He took her life essence as he moved he took enough for an exchange and closed the pin pricks but left his mark so others would know she was taken. He whispered into her ear to take his blood from the mark he put in his chest. She went blindly as she was burning up the taste of him was exotic and tangy as she took enough for the exchange, Zacarias let go as she did, he rolled off to the side of her and slid out leaving Angel to feel berfit.

"You look even sleepier Miss Angel. I suggest you get some rest, I have something I have to do." She was so tired she was almost asleep anyway; she just nodded and let Zacarias pull the covers up over her.

Zacarias got up and he clothed himself in bark black pants and a black shirt. As he left the building he noticed a man following him, he slowed his walk and allowed the man to come up beside him. "Sir, my boss would like to speak to you," said the man. Zacarias waved the man forward for him to lead the way. He was led to a car that took him to a bid stone house with a big sign of Covanti on the door.

The door swung open and there stood a man that could only be Angel's father. "Mr. De La Cruz, do come in." He smiled a smile that Zacarias had seen on Angel's face and it was no friendly smile. As he walked through the door two men came and grabbed him. "I am sorry, Mr. De La Cruz I just can not simply let a monster take my daughter away from me. Take him downstairs, chain him up and bleed him so he gets weak and can not call for help." The men took Zacarias to the basement and chained him to the wall and cut his arms at his wrist.

The pain went through him, through his mind and into Angel's. The pain woke Angel up. She looked down at her arms, there were no injuries then her mind went to Zacarias' and she felt his pain _Zacarias! You went to my father didn't you?_

_ Yes_

_ Why? _

_ To protect you._

_ Well a fat lot that did, I am coming to get you go to sleep so I can save your life instead of you saving me._


	19. Chapter 19

Angel rolled over out of bed and went to her closet. She got out her favorite hunting outfit; a pair of black leather pants, her civiler vest to be covered by her crimson leather halter top and black leather jacket to go on top. She also pulled out her steel toed boots with her knives hidden in the back of her boot. She opened her jacket and started to put various knives in specially designed loops until she went to her safe and pulled out her two favorite guns; a .40 caliber berretta and a .9 millimeter Smith and Weston. Grabbing extra clips she went out to get in her car.

Angel pulled up to the house without her lights on and got out. There were only two men patrolling which was simple and quiet for her to take out. She looked at the house and saw the wires for the alarm system; she sniped them so it wouldn't go off then entered the house. There were no men upstairs; all down stairs guarding the prisoner no doubt. She got to her father's office; it was still in the same place after all these years and pushed the door open to see him sitting at his desk.

"I thought I told you…" he looked up and stopped but only for a moment. "Angel, come home at last. Good girl, I knew you couldn't resist coming home." He moved to stand; as he came closer she noticed blood on his clothes.

"The "ultimate" hunter at it again, who'd you kill this time, dad?" Angel asked, her mind going to Zacarias' to still feel his pain.

"Your mother. She was weak and useless. I know you have come to kill me and I know you will succeed. I wanted my mantel to be passed to you. But now you want a fight and a fight you will get my dear." He pulled his knife and came at her, she dodged easily.

"What's the matter old man, getting slow with age. Maybe we should take a break you look to be getting winded." She taunted him seeing him get madder. She just side stepped and waited for him to make a mistake. And it didn't take long before he did. She drew her own knife and slit his throat so easily. His body hit the floor and she stood there for a minute watching the blood start to pool. Angel felt pain down in her arms and knew Zacarias need her. She stepped over her father's body and walked out of the door, going downstairs to see three men with knives surrounding her love. "Gentlemen you need to move."

"My lady we weren't suppose to let you through, it is your fathers orders"

"Ah but he is dead now so you answer to me and I am telling you to move." She smiled her evil smile as she showed her knife covered in her father's blood and the men parted ways. She looked at Zacarias he was so grey and ready to drop. "That meant you were dismissed." Angel said pleasantly and the men scrambled to get out of the basement.

"Angel if you had come and gotten me before taking on your father I would have killed him for you and saved you the trouble." Zacarias looked up as she un cuffed him and helped him to the floor.

"I know you would have but you were out of action and I took care of it myself. Only problem now is that I am in charge of the Covanti killers. So I have to be a boss of a very big crime family. But you know it might come in handy. So I might try it." She smiled as she cradled Zacarias to her he just looked up and let hunger take over, knowing she would replace what he had lost.

Angel leaned down so her throat was near his mouth and so he could take her blood. Zacarias caught her up with great strength and pulled her to him, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He kissed her neck, nipped it gently then sank his teeth deep. He took her blood gently and only taking enough so he could heal his wounds and goes out to hunt. Zacarias swirled his tongue over the pinpricks and picked Angel up and carried her through the house out to her car. He placed her in the passenger seat and drove her home where he put her into bed and turned off her alarm clock and let her sleep. He kissed her forehead, dressed in clean clothes and went out to feed.

Angel woke alone around ten thirty well rested with the knowledge that she had rid the world of a monster, but in return she had lost someone dear to her, her mother was gone and the thought saddened her. But she knew her mother would have wanted her to celebrate her life. That was what she would do. She noticed her answering machine was blinking signaling she had a message. In fact she had two one from Doug telling her they were worried that she hadn't shown up for work yet. The other was the police wanting to talk to her about her father and mothers death.

She called both back telling Doug she would be in soon and the police to tell her to meet her at the office in half an hour. They agreed and Angel got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and went and got in her 1969 Cutlass, her first car that her mother bought her, and went to work.

She arrived at the same time as the police and she led them inside. "Miss Crimson, I am Detective Smith this is Detective Casey we have some very bad news it seems your father and mother died last night, we are very sorry for your los. But we do have a couple of questions if you don't mind answering them." The detectives said politely.

"I don't mind answering them but can I ask how did it happen?" She did her best to look heartbroken. Thankfully she was a pretty good actress so she pulled it off without a problem.

"Well ma'am it seems your father killed your mother then himself. Did you know your parents were in town?" Detective Casey asked.

"I knew my mother was, she came to see me but I didn't know my father followed her. My father was abusive towards my mother she said she was trying to get away from him, I offered for her to stay with me but she said it was the first place he would look. I tried to help her but she wouldn't let me." She looked down knowing her story would be backed by evidence of broken bones on her mother's body.

"I see that is all we need thank you for your time ma'am." One of them said.

"Detectives, when will my parents bodies be released so I can bury them." She looked up.

"The autopsies are done you can come down tomorrow and we will release them to you," said the first detective.

"Ok, thank you." Angel replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Angel worked until night fall waiting for Zacarias to show up, but he didn't. So Angel got in her car and went home. She walked into her apartment the lights were on low with black and purple rose petals leading towards her bedroom. She smiled and shrugged off her jacked and followed the path made by the petals. She pushed the door open and saw the petals led even farther to her bathroom, she smiled even wider and walked closer to her bathroom. There were candles and also a very hot bath that had its own scent to it. She looked around to see Zacarias leaning in a corner staring at her. "Zacarias this is beautiful, why would you do this?" She watched him watch her. He was in jeans and an unbuttoned button up shirt, he was so beautiful to her and she knew he always would be.

"I wanted to give you one last beautiful night as a human, tomorrow I plan to convert you so I can keep you at my side at all times, so I know that you are safe. Even in battle you will be by my side because I know you can handle yourself in a fight. I have seen the battles you went through in your mind and you have very much talent as a skilled warrior. So I trust you could take care of yourself if I am not around, but I am still frightened that some one will take you away from me, so I always want you at my side." He hadn't stopped staring at her while he spoke.

"That is a great complement to me that you think of me as a warrior. In fact there are very little that could match me. I am the very best assassin in my family, many fear me. Speaking of my family I need to go to Maine, there will be a family meeting soon, and I'll need to attend. I got my invitation today in my e-mail so the news of my father's death has spread and now that I am the head of the family I must attend and see to the matters of business. There are funds to distribute, weapons to purchase, and assignments to hand out, and it's my entire job now so I have to go. The meeting is in six weeks set on Valentines Day which is when we always have our meeting all the family that is in the criminal aspect of our family. They are all men except for me so it should be fun to see how they take to being ordered around by me, but I know my cousins I trained with will back me up and the two main cousins are big guys, and they know me well they will listen to me. So if you think you should convert me you are welcome to but nothing will stop me from going to the meeting. I'm Italian family comes first." She smiled as she finished her lecture and went into the other room all the way to the kitchen. Angel pulled out a bottle of sparkling wine and one of her hand made wine glasses and poured herself a drink.

"I cannot wait six weeks to convert you it is very, very dangerous for us. To be the same we are one I need to bind you to me and convert you and take you home." He kept his voice neutral as to not upset her.

"This is my home Zacarias. I live here in Los Angeles and I have homes in Maine and Florida so I can move if I like but you cannot force me to move away from where I am welcome in favor of a strange land where the only people I know are you and your family. So I am going to take a bath, write an e-mail to say I will be seeing my family in six weeks time, then I am going to bed." Angel downed the rest of her drink and walked to her bedroom grabbed her pajamas, and went to the bathroom and shut the door.

Zacarias knew her stubborn streak and knew her mind was made up, he wouldn't wait to convert her, he would continue with his plans to bind her to him. But he would let her continue to work and live here while she got used to her new life and trips home would sustain him. He would also let her go see her family and he would let her be the boss she needed to be.

Angel came out of her nice hot bath and found all the rose petals cleaned up. There were a dozen roses on her dresser: four black, four purple, and four crimson roses each. She smiled as she walked to her computer and pulled up her e-mail. She saw the invitation sent by her favorite cousin and hit reply.

Big Cousin,

I got your e-mail and I am letting you know I will be attending the meeting. I will be looking forward to seeing you and all my family that I haven't seen in a couple years. So save my seat at the head of the table the crimson cousin is taking her throne.

Angelica

Angel went to bed and got a good night sleep. When she woke she checked her e-mail again to see a reply from her cousin.

Little Cousin

It is good to hear that you are coming to see us. We wait for your return eagerly.

A.J.

She smiled and got to getting ready for work knowing it would be the last day she would walk at noon out in the sun. Zacarias had his plan and he was going to try and stick to it. Angel knew he was stubborn just like her so he would convert and bind her to him, and she knew she would let him. It was no bad fate to be tied to him and she knew that, she accepted that. As Angel went down to her car service to go off to work she her driver for her car service was new, and she recognized him instantly. "Hey cousin!"


	21. Chapter 21 sex

Angel smiled more when he smiled back. "Hey little cousin, it is good to see you again."

"I am surprised to see you; I didn't think I would see anyone until I went up to Maine." She moved to the window to make a closer inspection of her cousin. He hadn't changed much since she had last seen him a couple years ago. His hair was a longer by like four inches he was growing it out she could tell he wanted to look more like he belonged in the family, plus she once told him she liked him with longer hair.

"You cannot think that we would let you go around unprotected; there are many enemies that would not mind you dead. You cannot be let alone so people can try and kill you, even though I know you can very well take care of yourself." He leaned back taking one hand off the steering wheel to ruffle Angel's hair. He pulled up to Angel's office and let her out. Angel left with a smile and waved her good bye to her cousin.

She went inside and gathered her employees around so she could make her announcement. "Everyone, everyone, I have an announcement. I will be leaving during the days. My new boyfriend wants me by his side during the day so I will only be coming in after dark. But in about six weeks I will be leaving for about a week, it is right over Valentines Day so everyone will be getting that week off." She smiled when there were cheers of getting a brake.

Angel left to go into her office and work on her new dress that she would wear to her night with Zacarias tonight. It was a nice design, a two piece dress that was mostly black with a red rose on her bust and her hip with petals falling down the dress. She worked very hard and finally got it finished right as the sun was starting to set. She changed and did her self up right and went out to the car to meet her fate that was her mate.

Getting in the car she saw her cousin staring at her through the mirror, "You cleaned up Angel, may I ask for what?" He looked back to the road.

"I have a date tonight he is meeting me at my house right after you leave and I swear if you stay and watch me I will hurt you Jamie, and you know me I'll do it." She watched as his eyes flicked to hers then back down to the road as he pulled up to her building.

He turned around not looking in Angel's eyes, "I understand, my lady, I will make sure that no one will bother you this evening is there any other orders you need to give?"

"Yes there is I will not be out in the day any more most of my dealings will be at night I will use you for transportation at night but I will need your services during the day I need you to guard the house excpecaily while I'm inside, is that understood?" She looked severe she had always been good at giving orders.

"Yes, my lady." He looked back to the road as Angel left the vehicle.

She walked inside to find the rooms done up as she had the night before only the trail stopped in the bed room. As she walked into the room the door shut behind her and the lights went down lower. She walked over to the bed; she soon found arms around her waist fingering the top hem of the bottom part of her dress. "Evening, Angel. You look well."

"I am well, so what do you have planed for me tonight, Zacarias?" She smiled as she felt him pull her more fully against him, feeling the evidence of his desire.

"I have all sorts of plans for you. You will enjoy them I can assure you that." Zacarias turned her around and took her mouth with his, being rough but gentle at the same time. He backed her into the bed and quickly laid her down and climbed on top of her. Zacarias waved his hand setting all of the candles around the room ablaze. He kissed down from her lips to her neck causing her to arch up long enough for Zacarias to unzip her top and her bottom. He pulled his head up for her to see him smile with his fangs protruding a little under his top lip.

"Zacarias?" Angel gasped when he put his head back in the crook of her neck.

"I won't hurt you; you will like the feel of me taking your blood tonight." He pulled her clothing off and his was gone, he leaned his weight down on her, loving the feel of her curves against his hard muscle. He kissed his way back to her lips as he entered her, oh so slowly. He sat there and just kissed her then he started to move. He moved faster and faster, he kissed down her neck to her chest. He sucked her nipple into his mouth playing with it with his fangs. He kissed his way to the swell and scrapped his fangs over her pulse there once, twice then they sank deep. It caused Angel to cry out and arch up at the pleasure she felt because of the bite. He loved the taste of her, the sweetness that was her life's essence.

He closed the opening in her breast and kissed up to her mouth so she could taste what her blood tasted like. After he kissed her he moved up a little more so his chest was hovering over her mouth, he put a wound right over his heart and told her to drink. That was what she did, she took enough for an exchange, but he let her take more than was necessary, so she could get used to the taste of what her new sustenance would be. She finished and he closed the wound, he leaned down with his mouth at her ear and whispered, "I claim you as my lifemate,"


	22. Chapter 22

He continued to whisper in her ear, "I belong to you. I offer my live for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your live, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care." He finished and felt the bond between them become even stronger. Angel was spent she felt the wave of heat and pain come over her. She looked alarmed up at Zacarias as the pain washed over her.

"I know, baby, it is hurting its going to hurt for about an hour maybe longer as soon as I can take the pain away, I will." He pulled her into his lap as he waited for the pain convolutions to subside. They wracked her body as it emptied its self of all toxins. When it subsided for just a moment Angel asked, _where are you going to put me to heal after this, I own the whole complex but there is no where you can put me without windows._

"I'm going to put you in the under ground chamber that I pain staking-ly created down under your garage. It is a healing place I will put you in the earth after you are asleep, you will heal and be whole as a Carpathian female. I will explain how to use our gifts when you wake up." The convolutions came again and she heaved and got sick. He just held her as he could do nothing else. As soon as he was sure she was safe he put her to sleep.

He cleaned up the apartment and took her down to the under ground chamber and moved a big patch of ground to lay her deep in the rich soil. He went out to get some air and saw her cousins guarding the house, he smiled. The sense of family that was felt in Angel's family was felt in his family as well. He went back in and lay down with his lifemate.

He let her stay there in the healing earth for three days. He woke as the sun started to set, he leaned over Angel and brushed a kiss over her forehead, and he rose and went to feed. He took enough for both him self and Angel and went back to her. Zacarias took her from the ground back up to her apartment and lay her clean on to her bed.

Zacarias lay behind her and pulled her to his body, he woke her, whispering into her ear to wake. She slowly opened her eyes and felt the feel of him against her. Every sound was intensified; she whipped her head around to look at Zacarias in shock. "Its okay, Angel, turn the volume down in your mind. You are very well off with your mind you can use it very well. Being Carpathian is all in your mind, all of our abilities start in your mind."

Angel concentrated for a moment and saw that it was all in her mind. Once she turned it down to a comfortable volume she looked up at Zacarias and gave him a weak smile. "I don't know if I can do this but I guess you will have a long while to teach me what I need to know." She snuggled down into the crook of his arm.

"Yes, I will have a long while to teach you and I will enjoy every minute of it, but as much as I would love to keep you here, your family and workers need to be reassured that you are alright. I check on your cousins every evening and they are getting restless, because they haven't seen you in three days. So call your cousin to take you to the office. Doug called today during day light hours and asked if you would be coming in later. So you need to text him or something, then we will go." He watched as she jumped out of bed to her cell phone and indeed texted Doug and said she would be in this evening. She then called her younger cousin and had him come over in about half an hour and she looked back to Zacarias on her bed. "Amor, are you ready for your first lesson?"

"Yes you have explained to me that it's all in my mind, and I am very good with my minds natural abilities you just have to teach me the rest." She smiled she knew she was good with her abilities.

"Yes, you are very good. But your first lesson is to clothe your self the Carpathian way. All you have to do is build the image of what you wish to wear on your mind. You could do some thing familiar like jeans and a Tee or one of the dresses you wish to create. So try it and see what you can get." He stepped back and watched her.

Angel closed her eyes and saw what she wanted to where. She built the image of black pants and a red halter top blouse with a black leather jacket and her knee high reaper boots. She opened her eyes looking down and saw that she was indeed in what she pictured her self in. She looked back at Zacarias to see he was dressed as well in a pair of lack pants, a white button up shirt and a pair of dock siders. They waited for her cousin to arrive. When he did he came in to see Angel. To him she looked even more beautiful then the last time he saw her, three days ago. He looked Zacarias up and down and deemed him fit to protect her. Angel giggled at his thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

They arrived at the office to find that Doug was the only one there. "Hey Doug, how has every one been?" She smiled at him and waved Zacarias to her office, he went willingly.

"They have been good, I've had to send a couple people home, they actually came to work either hung over or drink." He looked away. "They think because you are not here any more it's a reason to party. I know its not and I've tried to keep up your rules but no one wants to listen to me."

"I see, I'll write a memo and I am also going to make you manager of both here and my shops which is more responsibility but I know you can handle it, it also gives you the power to hire and fire people. But remember for every one you fire you need to hire another." She smiled as he looked shocked that she would give him so much power.

"Thank you, Miss Crimson, thank you." He had smiled and left when she dismissed him.

Angel walked up to see Zacarias looking at some of her designs for men it was for the line that young Skylar had inspired. Then there was the line that was inspired by her, the line Angel and Demons lines, companion lines they went well together. He was looking at some thing that would look good on him but most of the line for women in that line wasn't her style.

"Do you like that line, the woman's clothing in that line isn't my style but the men's would look good on you." She smiled when he smiled.

"I do like this line but I do not think white clothes would be good for me I get very messy. But do you have a line that you think you would look good in?" He looked down at the desk to see if he could find the designs that she spoke of.

"They are at home its part of the Demons line it's a companion line to the one you are holding that is the Angel line." She smiled and held out her hand to pull him out of the office. He took it and she pulled him out to the car where her cousin was waiting.

She got into the car and was off to their home. Zacarias waited until they pulled up to her home to pull her hand into his. When the car stopped they got out Angel waved to her cousin and let Zacarias lead her up to her apartment. "Angel I didn't want to mention it before because I knew you wanted to check on things but you are deathly pale, you need to feed, Pequena."

"Feed? You mean take blood? I don't know it I can." She looked down for the first time that evening she thought she might not be able to do this.

"Yes, you can. You will take from me that is the only person I will let you take from. I can help you as well, enhance your desire and need to feed until you want to. Will you allow me to help you, Pequena?" He herded her onto her bedroom ad put her onto her bed. He climbed up there with her, and pulled her into his lap.

"Take from you I guess that is okay, and yes you can help me." She smiled as she looked away.

Zacarias unbuttoned his shirt and moved it away from his chest. She turned her head towards his chest and heard the heart beat pounding there. The allure it gave to her scared her and she tried to turn her head away. "Its okay, Pequena. The allure is supposed to be there, I am going to enhance it so that you will feed and get the nourishment that you need." His mind slipped into her mind and he fed her need, fed it until her mind was hazy with the need to feed. She nuzzled his chest and took in the smell of his blood, calling to her. She licked over his pulse in his peck and the sexual need slammed into him like a rocket. She licked once more and bit down. He tasted hot and spicy and masculine. As she closed the pin pricks Zacarias wished he could have her but the sun had just peaked over the cityscape. "Amor, you don't know how much I want you right now but the sun just came up and we need to get to sleep."

"I know I feel the awareness of the sun on my skin, it hurts." She looked back at him. He just pulled her off the bed and down to their chamber. He pulled her in to the room; it was the first time she got a look at it. There were alcoves for candles and incents to sit and there was a bed it was bigger than hers, but she was grateful that it was there. He undressed her and put her to sleep.

The next six weeks went some what like that first day. She was slowly being taught what she needed to know, but it was the day before Valentines Day. And they were getting on the plane now to go to Maine. They would touch down two hours before they had to meet at the Covanti mansion. But they were on Zacarias' personal plane, so there was a bed in the plane where they would be sleeping for the day until the sun set. As the plane took off the sun started to rise and they went to sleep. The plane landed and they got right off and went to her mansion and waited for the gathering to happen.

The gathering was called and Angel walked down to the conference room after telling Zacarias to stay in their room she went down to meet her family. Every one was in the board room when she entered and took her seat at the head of the table.

All of the family quieted down when Angel took her seat she saw most of the men look on shocked, "Boys, tell me how business has been going." She smiled all the men reported in and had nothing but good news, then Angel had some news of her own. "Well I have some news. I am getting married and moving to Brazil. If you need to contact me you contact A.J. and he will get to me." She smiled as they got even more shocked. She distributed all the things that needed to be distributed. She left to go to Zacarias; he had heard her announcement and smiled when she said, "Let's go home."


	24. Authors note

Author's note

I am making a comic of this story on deviant art it is under Akasuna-Xena Dark Remembrance page what ever check it out and tell me if y want me to color it or not!


End file.
